


Heartful

by Kameiko



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: There's a love interest that needs your help. Here, I've engraved it on your heart.
Relationships: Preston Garvey/John Hancock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Heartful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbitdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitdragon/gifts).



“What brings you to this part of town, Preston?” John Hancock leans back in his chair in the mayor’s office with his feet propped up on top of his desk. A bottle of his finest whiskey is in his hands and ready to be drunk. He would’ve offered some to the man in front of him, but he doesn’t have a glass to spare. Didn’t think he need any considering that majority of the population here is run and occupied by ghouls for the lack of better terms when this place came to company. Having Preston Garvey’s presence in the city didn’t come without a few dampers. Not many people really liked the Minute Men, except for Hancock. He admires the work this honest man has put into the commonwealth and helping people come together with the compassion of the sole survivor. Brings out a class that he can get behind. Even a few ghouls have settled in places that are in habitable parts.

Preston sits down in the unoccupied chair. He has his hands folded over in his lap and he looks more concerned than his usual face likes to point out when there’s a time for saving and a time to kill the monsters both human and giant crabs alike. “I don’t know how to explain this, John. Things are…well, since you stopped by that one time at Sanctuary, the settlers have been giving me looks. I don’t know if they’re good looks or bad ones.”

“What do you mean?” Yes, Hancock stopped by Sanctuary City for a visit. He wanted to recruit more ghouls to come join him at Good Neighbor. Help get the town up and running away from people that want to hurt them, like the institute and people he deemed a threat. Sometimes the threats might be bogus or unworthy, but not to John. Many people out there are savages and are looking in a tactful way to try and take over his place or kill off what little remains. Or does Preston mean something else? It couldn’t be that one night he spent in his personal quarters he set up there when passing by? Sure, there’s the typical dirty bed with the dresser that is missing the knobs, but he’s used to such accommodations when traveling.

More pants grippage. He needs to stop, or the holes will get bigger. Without his sewing kit on him he runs the risk of exposing his knees further to the dangers of the radiation storms and contaminated water from the rivers. But besides that, are John and him not on the same page? Is he even on the same page as himself? He stops to think about what transpired the other day. He and John had spent the night in the same living unit. They had talked about expansions and partnership. They agreed with a handshake. They kept shaking each other’s hand with a head nod for a long period of time. The time to let go of the hands became long and awkward. People eventually came to the door wondering why the negotiations were taking so long as the time to go hunting turned long overdue. They saw Hancock’s free hand resting on Preston’s waist, and they were getting awfully close. Whispers were heard by the two, and they immediately broke apart. Both finding themselves in a situation that made them both really uncomfortable.

“I mean what happened…” Preston didn’t want to say it. A blush forms on his face and wonders if he could get kissed right now. If Hancock would put two and two together. He turns away when he sees the confusion set in on the other’s face. Not long a chuckle is heard by the other along with the scraping of the chair against the hardwood flood. He turns to see that the other man is leaning over him. Hands are in a motion on his face that’s studying him with curiosity. Did he figure it out? Is there something on his face that will bite him? Preston moves his hands to rub whatever is giving him a tickling sensation on his cheek. He didn’t realize it’s the hot breath from the other that’s up in his personal space now.

So that’s what the other is concerned with! Hancock wished he figured it out earlier when the other walked in here with his head hanging low looking all kinds of nervousness. He moved his hands to the armrest handles, and places them there. He didn’t want Preston to jump up and run away with what he’s about to do next. “Look at me, Preston. This is going to be pretty weird for me if you’re more interested in the dirt on my walls.”

Preston turns to face the other. He doesn’t get much time to think about what to say when the lips came crashing down on his. His hands raise to push the other off of him out of shocked defense, but they don’t do much force. They’re shaking with excitement and fear that this whole thing is one big nightmare or joke. Does he want to kiss back, so he can pinch himself? Slap the other? Hopefully not get murdered? No answers come to him. He’s unconsciously moving his hands to the back of Hancock’s head and pulls him in further. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but this feels right. Been a while since he’s had a kiss this romantic, if ever. Sometimes he thinks he’s romanced to his job more than having a relationship with another human being.

Hancock pulls away first. Who breathing is a bit ragged. “First person to take my breath away like that. I commend you for such a feast. Next time I am going to ask you for dinner. Best fruit and meat in town with very little to no radiation!”

Preston touches his lips and chuckles. “I’ll pass on the meat, but I don’t mind making you a fruit salad without the salad.” He doesn’t know what he’s saying. He just knows this feels all kinds of right and wants to continue. See where this goes in both a romantic and commonwealth partnership. He goes to ask where this goes from here, hoping to get a positive response.

“It’s a date.” And there’s the answer.


End file.
